9 Steps to a White Wedding
by Imaginewhirledpeas
Summary: The story of how Sirius Black proposed to his love, Remus Lupin. Sweet, fun, hopefully funny.


Disclaimer! If I owned Harry Potter, why would I write FAN fiction?

Also, this is my first story so please think about comments while reading! I love you!

One more thing, I don't know how to do any good smut yet so please don't be expecting any. [Sorry for that. I love some RemiSiri goodness just as much as the next 12 year old girl. So if you wanted any, look elsewhere. Ok.]

9 Steps to a White Wedding

James Potter and Sirius Black, the tag team of trouble, were relaxing under the birch tree by the lake on a warm June day. NEWTs were done with any almost the whole school was outside. Peter Pettigrew had gotten a detention for putting a wet-start firework in Severous Snape's cauldron in potions. Everyone's favorite book worm, Remus Lupin was in the library. Again.

"Ah, it's good to be 17, isn't it Padfoot? I feel so free, like I could do anything I wanted. I have the best girl anyone could ever ask for, a job waiting for me in the Ministry, and the best mates to ever live," James sighed. "I'm on the same page, mate," Sirius agreed. "Me and Remus couldn't be happier. I feel so secure in life! It's just…" His sentence sort off floated away near the end. "Yeah?" James asked. "Well… it's just… uh…" Was all Sirius could sputter out, starting to blush. "Yeah?" James asked again, confused at what his best friend in the whole world couldn't tell him for all people! "James," Sirius finally started confidently, "I want to ask Remus to marry me."

"Finally! I was wondering when you two would just finalize this! To be honest, I was hoping you would ask Remus soon so that I could propose to Lily at the wedding," James said excitedly.

**Step 1- Get permission; 21 days left at Hogwarts/ June 3****rd**

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lupin,

_I would like to ask your Remus for his hand in marriage. I really love your son and want us to spend our loves together. I will of course not ask him without your blessing._

Sincerely,

Sirius Orion Black

Dear Sirius Black,

_We thank you for asking our blessing before proposing to Remus. We greatly respect you and our son. I hope that you will live a very happy and healthy life with our son. You most definitely have our blessing._

Sincerely,

Mr. and Mrs. John and Harriett Lupin

He whooped happily, ran his hair through his anal-retentively done hair, and quickly ran to show James the good news.

**Step 2- Get a ring; 20 days left at Hogwarts/ June 4****th**

"Do you think he would prefer silver or gold?" James asked Sirius inside Hogsmeade's only jewelry shop; Swan Magick Jewelry Co.

"I think he would prefer gold… you know to go with his amber eyes," Sirius answered. "But I think that I should get a silver one to go with my eyes."

"Yeah," James replied vaguely, trying to flatten his unruly hair. "Hey, do you think Lily would like a ring with a gold owl on it?"

**Step 3- Get the right wording; 19 days left at Hogwarts/June 5****th**

All the boys were out by the lake. Remus was reading with that adorable line on his forehead from his concentrating.

"What should I say?" Sirius said in an extremely soft whisper. "You should probably have an idea of what you wan to say but not have anything memorized. You're terrible at memorizing things," Peter said wisely.

"Wow. That actually makes sense," Sirius said amazed. "I know," Peter said a little offended.

Sirius just went to hold his Remus' hand, slightly shaking.

Unknown by any of the other boys, Sirius planned his speech for that night in his bed with a candle and notebook.

S**tep 4- Propose; 18 days left at Hogwarts/June 6****th**

It was warm in the Great Hall. The sky was an awesome purple with bright specks of stars. The lasts of the desserts were being eaten but the Hall was still rather full. Peter was having his third lemon bar when something so odd happened, the Hall turned from the lively babble of conversations to an awkward silence in almost no time.

With encouraging smiles and thumbs up from James and Peter, Sirius had pushed himself from the table and stood behind Remus. He knelt down on one knee while taking out the small velvet box in which the golden band was held.

"Remus," Sirius started, rather loudly because he knew everyone in the Hall would want to hear. "I love you. I love the way your eyebrows contract when you're thinking. I love the way you eat chocolate like it will be your last meal. I love the way you nag me about straightening my tie. I love the way you get mad at the house elves when they don't put your books away in the right order," Sirius had to stop for a second because a small ripple of affectionate laughter had broken out over the Hall.

"Please aggravate me as much as I hope marriage will. You are the only person I will ever love and the only one that will ever make me happy. Remus, will you please marry me?" Almost everyone in the hall was softly laughing or teared up or all out crying. Or confused because they didn't know that they were together. There weren't many of those since Remus and Sirius were always snogging in the hallways.

Remus looked slightly confused for a second. But then, he practically leaped out of his seat, rammed the ring on his slim finger, and pulled Sirius into the most passionate, happy, and lip bruising kiss to have ever been known to man. Time seemed to stop on that night.

**Step 5- Plan the guest list; 17 days left in Hogwarts/June 7****th**

"No Slytherins," was the only qualification Sirius had. "Can I invite that one 3rd year girl from the library, even if she's from Slytherin?" Remus asked. "She only can if she doesn't bring a Slytherin date." "She's dating a Hufflepuff," he said defensively. "Alright then," Sirius said sweetly.

"Can we set up a magical security system that only lets in people with their invitations?" Sirius asked ponderingly. "Sure, you'd just have to make an invite only-line," Remus replied smartly. "So who should we invite?" "Well, the teachers, all of Gryffindor, Hufflepuffs we like, Ravenclaws we like, and the one Slytherin," Sirius replied to his new fiancée. "Sounds good to me," Remus agreed. "Got that Wormy?" Sirius asked Peter, who was writing the invitation. "Um… yea. Want me to read it outloud?" "Do it," James said while starting the envelopes.

_You're invited!_

_You've been invited to the spiritual bonding of Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black. This will occur on June the 11__th__. The ceremony will be at 5:30 PM on the dot on the Grounds. Going to the ceremony is necessary to go to the wicked after party that will be occurring to the Grounds. Please bring alcohol. This party will be awesome. There is no dress code. Please do wear clothes. Food will be provided by the house elves, Merlin blesses them. Please do not bring gifts although cash would be appreciated. We are not responsible for coming in late and being caught be Filch so it is advised that you set up a tent outside and sleep there._

_Thank you and don't bring Slytherins._

"Like it?" Peter asked. "It's absolutely perfect!" Sirius exclaimed, not unlike a 5 year old on his birthday.

**Step 6- Get food and drink/ pass out invitations; 16 days left at Hogwarts/June 8****th****/ 3 days until wedding**

"Do you think they'll do it?" James asked Sirius on their way down to the kitchens. "Of course they will! They can't keep from wetting themselves when we ask for food. How happy do you think they'll be when we tell them three-fourths of the school are gonna be at the party and they get to cater it?"

James tickled the pear on the large fruit bowl painting that opened it to a large green doorknob. They stepped into the large kitchen bustling with house elves.

"Hullo misters! How Woofer help today?!?" said their favorite house elf, Woofer, over-excitedly.

"Well Woofer, we need a lot of help. Sirius here is getting married and we need help getting food and drinks," James explained for the elf. "Oh my! This is great! Us house elves been looking for way to occupy ourselves now that no one in dormitories making messes! You will need cakes and snacks and many drinks, won't you misters?!?" asked Woofer so loudly and brightly that there was now a herd of elves with their eyes bulged and starting to hop up and down clapping their small hands. "Well…yea, I guess," said Sirius lamely.

The elves hopped into action. Some went off to start slicing potatoes for chips, others starting rich chocolate cakes. _Remus' favorite_, Sirius thought. _This is gonna be one hell of a party. _

_While this was happening… _

Peter and Remus went out onto the Grounds, searching for all the guests on the list. They found almost all of them, even the teachers. Seeing Professor Flitwick in a cotton bathing jumper was worth the dozens of laps used for scouring for people.

All of their guests had to be 'stamped' with Remus' wand to make sure only those people who were stamped could get into the invite only-line.

Moony and Wormtail finally stopped at the tree for a rest. Remus took out his book and Peter took out comic book. They sat quietly for a while before Peter finally spoke. "Are you scared?"

"Scared of marrying Sirius? No. I'm not afraid. If I was afraid of anything, it would be not ever marrying him. I love him. And he loves me. We will soon be one. If one of us is poor, we both are. If one's sick, the other is too. I'm not sure if you'd understand now, but I think you will one day." Peter drummed his fingers on his comic book, but Remus just laid his head back against the cool bark of the birch tree and enjoyed just how beautiful Hogwarts was in summer.

**Step 7- Make honeymoon plans; 16 days left at Hogwarts/June 9****th****/2 days until wedding**

"Ok guys. I think you guys know that you're our best mates, but me and Remus are gonna need our privacy. We have decided to live in the Room of Requirement until the end of the year. I think this will be favorable since we're going to be going at it like a bunch of baby doxies," Sirius put simply. "I greatly second that motion," James agreed immediately. "You guys do that," Peter said, a little sickly.

"We need a comfortable bedroom. (Hopefully with a box of toys)" The boys thought 3 times, walking along the wall across from the tapestry. Suddenly, an important looking beech door appeared with a shiny silver handle. Remus grasped Sirius' hand and they both walked inside.

The room was fairly large, with two large wardrobes and a trunk at the end of the bed. The bed was large, most likely a king, with a soft looking white quilt and puffy white pillows. The walls were a serene light blue color. Remus was glad that there was a line of book shelves for his collection of books. There was a small bathroom off the bedroom with a large bathtub, chamber pot, and sink.

Satisfied with the room, the boys unpacked their trunks into the wardrobes. Once Sirius had finished, he opened the trunk at the end of the bed. His eyes widened at the trunks contents. He almost gasped. His eyes darkened to a thundery gunmetal grey. Inside, there was a vast assortment of sex toys. Riding crops, ropes, a jar of body chocolate, blind folds, all that sort of thing. Sirius shifted uncomfortably at the tightness he was starting to feel in his already tight jeans and shut it quietly, so that Remus didn't know he'd already seen its sinful goodness.

"Ready to go to dinner, love?" Remus asked across the room. "Oh…yea, let's uh.., go," Sirius replied feebly, trying to make the growing 'problem' in his pants go away. "You seem flushed," Remus said concerned, the grey specks in his golden brown hair glinting in the sunlight from the false windows. "Oh," Sirius said unsurprised. _No sex loving person could look at the contents of that trunk and not get flushed, Sirius thought._

**Step 8- Set it up; 15 days left at Hogwarts/June 10****h****/1 day until wedding**

The boys recruited a team of every one they could find; Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, first years, seventh years, gay, straights, pretty much everyone they'd invited in the first place. They set up a large area for the reception. There were about 18 tables, waiting to be filled with food and drinks. There was a large dance floor set out. All of this was set under a magnificent tent. They got some of the Christmas light orbs that the hospital had overstocked on. They made a beautiful gold glow on the dance floor, many tables seating about 12 people each, and tables.

There were 125 seats set up for all the guests to see the ceremony. They hadn't made up any sort of seating chart because they knew everyone would switch anyway. There was a small stage for Remus, Sirius, and Professor Dumbledore because he would be performing the Unbreakable Vow, only able to be broken if one of the party was dead. It was painted an appropriate white.

The only band they knew was the Goblins in Ravenclaw. They had set up in two places, one for playing soft music in the background of the ceremony, and another for rocking badass-ly at the reception.

**Step 9- Get married; 14 days left at Hogwarts/June 11****th/ ****Day of wedding!**

The sky was clear and the air was warm. The sky was beginning to turn that coppery-orange the sky got at Hogwarts at sunset. It was 5:27 and most of the guests had arrived and were in their seats. Some people had dressed up a little but most stuck to the no dress-code code. All the food and drink were set up in the reception tent, with plates and silverware at the tables. The band was set up and ready to play in both spaces. There were many tents (including one for just Remus and Sirius) so that people could sleep outside after a night of partying. Dumbledore was waiting on the stage with his wand at ready.

Remus and Sirius had appeared a few meters away from the stage at different sides. Sirius had worn a Muggle band t-shirt and tight fitting jeans, with his hair perfectly messy and his hands shaking. His counter part was wearing a maroon sweater vest with his school button up shirt under it, unbuttoned and with the sleeves rolled up. He had worn respectable brown slacks and was biting his lip with extreme force. But, when the band began to play a soft violin version of 'Simple Gifts', the boys starting walking slowly up to the stage. They each got up onto the stage and stood, wrapping their hands around each others', waiting for the Vow.

Dumbledore started. "We are welcomed here today, for the forever bonding of Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin. We are reminded that love is a gift, and that a world without love would be like a world without air. These two have written their own vows which they will now exchange."

They had decided Remus could go first. "Sirius, you are my yang. Without you, I wouldn't be myself. I would be a loveless, lifeless, shell of a man. You have done things to make my life happier than I could've ever imagined. If it weren't for you, I would never have realized that you can take the melody of classic Christmas songs and make them related to magical creatures. I would have never realized that if you run water down the slide caused by the girl dormitory stairs, you can have an instant party. I would not have realized that some of the fruit on the trees around the lake light up at night. I would not have because you smell the roses. You are the light to my dark, the bread to my butter, the core of the soul. I love you, Sirius."

Most of the audience was teared up, if not full out crying at such am emotional speech. Sirius tightened his grip around Remus' smaller hands. Dumbledore tapped his wand on their connected hands and thin, yellow glowing bands of light entangled their grip. He motioned for Sirius to start, his bright blue eyes twinkling.

Sirius was quiet for a moment, trying to remember his own vows. "Moony, you are the funniest man to ever live. You are my light. My family seemed to have sucked all possibilities of love and happiness out of me. I couldn't have survived my years at Hogwarts without your love. I am the happiest man to ever live. I am fully sure that I will never ever know anyone like I know you. You can tell when I'm angry, even if you didn't see my quill being burned by a loose Howler. There is no one in Gryffindor that cheers louder for me at Quidditch matches. You don't look down on me for sneaking out of the castle. You are my rock, my base, my life. I love you Remus, and I am one-hundred percent sure that I want to spend my entire life with you. I want to hold you when it's raining, dress up ever Halloween just because it makes you laugh, hex your books away when you're paying to much attention to them. You are perfect, Remus. Perfect and pretty," Sirius finished.

The crowd was laughing and crying and kissing their other halves. Dumbledore tapped their hands and a thicker band of orange fire wrapped around their entangled fingers.

"Do you vow to protect and to hold, to love and to cherish, in poorness and wealth, in sickness and health?" Dumbledore asked Sirius. "I do." "And do you, Remus, vow to protect and to hold, to love and to cherish, in poorness and wealth, in sickness and health?" "Gods, do I," Remus replied simply. "Then let it be known that Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are bound until death." He tapped their grip one last time and a thick snake of red wire appeared on it, and then disappeared leaving heart confetti falling to the ground. Everyone applauded as they joined in their first kiss as a joined couple. Once they came up for air, Sirius yelled, "Let the festivities begin!"

Drinks were poured, food was eaten, music was danced to, lights flashed. It was definitely the party of the school year. The night air was warm and smelled of honeysuckle. Sirius and Remus danced the eventful night away, both knowing that this was the first night of many happy nights that they will spend in each other's loving arms.

Pleeeeease comment people! Loved it? Hated it? Found it funny?


End file.
